


We Belong Together

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Lily Evans is about to become Lily Potter and although she has had four years to come to terms with it shes still not sure she can go through with it.





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbledores Army (The Library)   
>  Prompt: The sad truth is so many people are in love and not together and so many people are together and not in love  
>  Pairing: James & Lily

Four years, this day had been over four years coming. Lily had four years to prepare for this moment and yet still she could barely stand still. Shaking like a leaf although her good friend Alice assured her that every bride was nervous on her wedding day. Sure, it looked like cold-feet, like she was unsure she truly wanted to dedicate her life to her chosen groom. Truthfully Lily has years to come to terms with the fact that she would instead dedicate her life to the greater good.

It had started in third year, when like many of her fellow female classmates she had been downright exuberant to begin divination classes and uncover the secrets of her future. Sure many wizards considered divination a crack-pot subject but Lily was entranced. Before the age of ten she couldn't imagine any magic being real at all, so now that this new world was open to her of course she was willing to give divination a chance. So like many other girls in her class she started by tryign to divine her romantic future, but unlike the rest she dedicated a great amount of time to the craft. 

The practice started out more difficult than she imagined. Drinking tea and interpreting leaves didn't give her the details she craved and often left her with more questions than answers. Advancing beyond the classwork of her grade brought her to star reading, which although less vague still lacked the intimate details she truly craved. 

It was only after she truly delved beyond that which Hogwarts offered that she got the answers she had truly wanted. Answers which made her wish she could go back in time and never ask for. 

Reading tea leaves said she would spend the rest of her life with a friend, and she had been ok with that. Truthfully she had always imagined that her husband should be her best friend. That she would marry someone she could share everything with, someone she felt safe with and cared for. Reading the tea leaves had given her hope, and encouraged her to learn more.

Reading the stars had told her that she would have only one child with her husband. This had disappointed her at the time. The lack of closeness with her only sister had led her to want a large family. She wanted to fill a household with dozens of young witches and wizards, so many children they would never know what it felt like to be alone. She wanted a house full of love and affection, where there was always some kind of excitement and always someone to share the moments with whether they be good or bad. Still Lily had come to terms with just one child, just because she was destined for a small family didn't mean it would be a family devoid of love. The three of them could be a happy family, and blood didn't make a family she knew there would be many other honorary family members in their life.

It was delving into future-sight that ruined everything. By fourth year she had become too curious about her future to leave well enough alone. She had actually reached out to her professor to teach her more advanced methods because she was impatient to know what her future held. A cruel lonely summer with her sister drove her to escape into a quest to discover her future family. 

Learning her future husband was James Potter was a shock to be sure. She knew him, and his friends. Sure Remus was absolutely darling, and Peter was shy yet harmless but Sirius and James were nothing but a bunch of bullies. Entirely too often she would catch them taunting her friend Severus between classes, but of course only when they outnumbered him. Severus had been nothing but kind to her since the moment they met, her first true introduction to the wizarding world, and somehow she was destined to marry the boy that would only ever antagonize her true best friend whilst hiding behind a wand and a group of friends. That revelation had been beyond jarring. Still, she imagined anyone could change, if given enough time, and maybe James would grow out of his more adolescent behavior. 

Of course this led to her wanting to see her future child with James, even if it was hard to imagine being with him at all. Her first vision was sweet, even if a bit uncomfortable. She had been able to future-sight the birth of her son, and although she was watching herself she felt like an intruder to a very private moment. Still they way she looked at that baby full of love and the way James looked at her as though she was the only person in the world gave her hope.

Discovering her sons childhood is what had truly upset her. She had wanted to see a future where her child could interact a bit more than just crying and cuddles so she had pushed further into the future only to discover she wasn't in it at all. Instead she could only see her child, and all she could see was suffering. She could see him living with her wretched sister, forced to sleep in a tiny closet hidden under the staircase like a dirty secret. Countless birthdays that were ignored, as though he weren't worth remembering. She watched as her brother-in-law berated and insulted her son while forcing him to cook and clean for their family. And yet she pushed on, hoping beyond hope and eventually everything would work out and he would live a happy life.

She decided to push forward, looking towards Hogwarts, which had been her safe haven from her family and brought her so much joy. Instead of happiness she found more horror. Putting together pieces from every vision she learned that it was her sons destiny to defeat Voldemort, a relatively new threat that apparently had no hope of being defeated so long as she lived.

She began trying everything, from bone reading to tarot cards and the only thing she learned with certainty is that the only way to defeat Voldemort was through her son. That she would have to marry a man she didn't care for, the have a child she would barely know, so that he could suffer, and so that he could die, to defeat a truly horrible wizard. It was a difficult thing to come to terms with.

Over the years she had gone back and forth when it came to deciding her future. She knew she could change everything just by ignoring James, and maybe running off with a wizard she actually cared for. Maybe her and Severus could just run off to America and ignore this whole Voldemort problem completely. Yet that didn't sit right with her. Her forays into the future showed her what awaited the world should her son not be raised for the slaughter to defeat Voldemort, and despite not wanting her only child to suffer she didn't wish to cause the suffering of so many others, the death of so many others. 

For years Lily never looked into the future again. Afraid of what she might see and what choice it may cause her to make. Instead she had committed herself to this future. Committed herself to forfeiting both James life and her own so that they could save the future of the wizarding world. Fortunately it wasn't all awful, over the years James had become somewhat of a friend, and her friendship with Severus had deteriorated to the point where she couldn't imagine running away with him any longer. 

Today was different however. She sat in her pretty white gown stroking the petals to her flowers deep in thought. There was still time to run, still time to get out of here and save herself. Time to save James too, he didn't deserve to die just because of some prophesy that hadn't even been prophesied yet. So she had to look again, had to know that it would all be worth it. 

It took a little longer than it used to. She hadn't prepped a spell like this in a long while but she managed. The bowl of water before her spinning and shining and taunting her with answers she wasn't so sure she truly wanted. But she was brave, and she wasn't about to ignore a question just because she was afraid of the answer. With a deep breath she plunged her face into the water.

She didn't want to see her sons childhood, or his school years, or the battles he would face she instead focused on his happiness and asked what the future held in store. Before her eyes were a million tiny moments, tiny shreds of happiness spread amongst the misery of his youth. Being told he was a wizard, getting his wand, meeting his first friend on the train, kissing a young girl in a Ravenclaw robe. All these tiny moments where her boy would be happy even if things were crashing around him. Than came the longer moments. She saw her son marry a girl that made his smile shine brighter than the sun, saw him welcome his own children into the world, watched him flourish as a father in a household filled with more love than she could ever imagine. 

With a gasp she pulled her head back from the bowl before banishing it away and tidying up her face with some quick spellwork. She stood tall, set her shoulders back, and braced herself. She could do this. She could do this for everybody. Sure it would be difficult to smile and kiss the groom, especially knowing what was to come, but at least it would all work out in the end. 

She approached the door as the music started. A very muggle tradition she had insisted on despite the teasing James had given her over it. She was only getting married once, and even if she wasn't so happy about the groom she still wanted everything to be perfect. Fortunately at least someones future looked bright, so long as she did this.


End file.
